


Summer Sun

by electricfenceofdoom



Series: Made Out Of Love Songs [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: College, Fluff, M/M, farm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:12:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3967450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricfenceofdoom/pseuds/electricfenceofdoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester started working at the Novak farm to save up some cash to open his own mechanic shop, not to find the love of his life. But the latter works just as well as the former, and Castiel is perfect, so why should Dean complain?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Sun

**Author's Note:**

> This one is based off of Farmer's Daughter by Rodney Atkins.  
> Yes, I'm a country music fan. However I guess I would take requests, if you like. Just send me a message over Tumblr, mine is electricfenceofdoom.  
> So, yeah. Enjoy!

_Why did I even think this was a good idea?_ Dean thought, as he threw another bale of hay into the truck. It was hot, and he was completely soaked with sweat. He could feel it run down his spine and soak his hair. But perhaps it would be better to go back a bit, to what lead to this thinking and to the hard work in the heat.

\--

Dean hadn't been surprised when his mother instantly pulled him into a big hug when he got out of his car. And he wasn't one to complain when shown affection, so he just grinned. "Hey, mom."

"It's so good to see you, Dean. It's been a year! You really should have come home more often." 

Dean just laughed. "Be happy I at least called you every once in awhile."

Mary smiled, and ruffled her son's hair. "That's true." She picked up one of Dean's bags, ignoring his protests of being able to do it himself. "Now get inside, your father wants to see you too. He would have come to see you at the door, but he insisted on staying inside and finishing dinner."

Dean did as she said, picking up the rest of his bags. It had been a year since he'd been home, and that was because after he'd graduated he'd decided to travel around the United States, visit each of the 50 states. He'd driven everywhere, except to Hawaii. He'd left the Impala in California and hopped a plane. It had been an awesome adventure, and he'd loved every second of it. It had gotten lonely, though, and he had almost wished that his little brother, Sam, had graduated with him and come along. Everything was so beautiful, though, and that pretty much made up for it. 

John was waiting in the kitchen when they made their way inside, and smiled when he saw Dean. "Hey, son." 

"Hi, dad."

They both moved forward and exchanged a quick hug. While Mary was affectionate and loving, John was a bit more brief. And that was fine, it made them fit each other, in a way. 

Dinner was ready pretty quick after that. Dean and Sam had exchanged a few sarcastic and snarky words with each other before falling into a big hug, both having missed the other pretty bad. They had never been separated since Sam's birth, and they were ridiculously close. They still fought like siblings usually do, though, and if you were to spend just an hour with them in their house, you'd pick up on it almost immediately.

"Well son, if you're done traveling, you better start thinking about what you want to do now."

"Yeah, I know. I've got a pretty good feeling about becoming a mechanic, though, open up a shop in a nearby town or something." Dean said, and he watched as his father nodded.

"That's fine. But you're going to need cash." He was quiet for a moment. "Look for a job in town tomorrow."

\--

And that's what led Dean to where he was now. He'd gotten a job with a one of the nearby farmers, Chuck Novak, and was working on his farm. It was pretty simple, really - he just had to load up the hay, feed and herd the cows with one of the horses, plow the field, feed the pigs and the chickens, fix up the second tractor and the other plow, and finally feed and water the horses.

That would be easy, if it wasn't 110 degrees out.

His arms ached, and his hair, back, and chest were all soaked with sweat. Dean never complained about hard work. After all he'd grown up on a farm, and not to mention he'd been raised by John Winchester. But this was ridiculous, and it was too much to be doing in all of this heat. Eventually he was done throwing the hay he needed into the track, but before he drove it over to the barn to storage, he decided to take a little break. 

He walked over to the creek he'd seen, just passed the pasture. He'd spotted a good swimming spot, right in the middle of a thick group of willow trees. It was only a quick ten minute walk. As he went he stripped off his t-shirt, and when he got to the middle of the grove of trees, he took off his pants and his boxers, and he jumped in. He almost moaned at the amazing feeling of the cool creek water swirling around him, washing off all of the sweat that had gathered on his skin. He dunked his head under and held it there for a brief moment before coming back up for air. He ran a hand through his wet hair, washing it out.

He stayed there for a good few minutes, just letting the water run around him and cool him off. Eventually he figured that it was time to head back, and climbed out of the water, pulling his boxers on quickly, followed by his jeans. He left his shirt off, though, just tossing it on his shoulder for the time being. He started walking back, dread filling his gut. It was just the first day, and he was already exhausted. "Maybe this wasn't the greatest idea." He grumbled to himself. "I'd better quit now, save my pride."

To his surprise, though, Dean found that there was another car parked near the farmhouse. A sleek, black 2014 mustang convertible was sitting where there had been absolutely nothing before, Dean was sure. As he got a bit closer, movement caught his eye, and he saw Mr. Novak hugging a young man, who was probably about Dean's age. He had black hair, all mussed up, probably from the wind, since the top was down on his car. He had on a white dress shirt, and it looked like he had broad shoulders and strong arms. Honest to God, he was insanely handsome. And Dean would admit readily to being bisexual, so... 

The guy turned around and instantly caught Dean's gaze, and Dean stopped breathing. Ocean blew eyes, intense and focused as they studied Dean. _Fuck this, I love my job,_ he thought almost instantly upon making eye contact with the new man.

He could already feel himself falling. 

Mr. Novak came up to Dean, the other man trailing close behind him. "Dean. This is my youngest son, Castiel. Cas, this is Dean Winchester, my new farmhand."

Castiel. That was a strange name... 

Dean loved it.

Dean held out a hand, putting on the most charming smile he had in his arsenal. "Nice to meet you."

Castiel tilted his head just slightly, studying Dean again, and Dean's heart skipped a beat for a moment when his hand came forward and shook his. "My pleasure, Dean Winchester." He stated quietly, his voice deep and strong, and it made Dean swallow reflexively.

He was so screwed.

\--

It had only been about a week since Dean and Castiel had met. They were growing closer and closer, though Dean could tell it wasn't a friendship they were building. They flirted with each other, _constantly_. And just the other day, Dean had been leaning against the fence, resting, as he watched the cows eat. He'd felt someone come up behind him, wrap their arms around his waist, and Dean had stiffened. His vision blurred just a little when he felt light lips at the back of his neck, and managed to maneuver himself around in the pair of arms so that he could pull Castiel into a full kiss, running his hand through Cas's hair. It was their first kiss, but neither one of them were exactly surprised. This had been approaching since their first introduction, and it felt wonderful to finally have it happening. 

Castiel was the one to pull back, and he looked up at Dean as he licked his lips. "Hello, Dean."

Dean chuckled softly. "Hey, Cas." 

After that, while Dean was working, Cas would often come up to him and give him a quick kiss, a hug, sometimes he'd bring him out some water or a quick snack. If Dean hadn't been falling in love before, it was definitely happening now.

One hot, sunny day, after Dean had just finished feeding and watering the horses, Cas came out of the house. This wasn't a strange occurrence, as every time Dean came to the house after a job, Castiel was often waiting for him. Dean hopped out of the truck with a smile, getting ready to greet Cas as he usually did - with a hug and a kiss - but he found himself pressed back against the truck in a heated kiss, one that nearly swept Dean off of his feet. "Cas-"

"I'd suggest getting into the back seat of the truck, Dean."

Confused as all hell, but also excited, Dean did as he was told. Oh, hell _yes_. Dean had been waiting for this since they'd first kissed. As Dean scrambled into the back seat, over the front seats, Cas followed, closing the drivers side door behind him. Dean collapsed onto his back on the warm leather, his shirt having already been stripped off because of the heat of the sun. The leather clung to him, the sweat from his skin making it sticky. Castiel straddled him easily, leaning down and capturing Dean's mouth in a kiss, heated and passionate and much to hot for his own good. Dean moaned into it.

By the time they had both finished, the windows were foggy, the leather was soaked with bodily fluids, and Dean and Cas were drenched with sweat. The heat of the activity and the day had their bodies shaking under the stress of it, both of them still panting, Castiel laying sprawled on Dean's chest. It was probably much too hot to be laying like this, but it was also too hot to move, so they stayed where they were.

They watched quietly as the sun started to sink, and the night sky started twinkling with stars above them. They talked quietly together, Dean telling him stories from his travels around the U.S. He'd done some crazy things while he was driving around, been to some random parties and gotten himself into some bizarre situations. Castiel, in turn, told Dean about what he'd been doing before he'd come back home. He'd taken a vacation down to Florida, staying with his older brother Gabriel, who was planning on coming home soon, too. Dean listened to him describe his brother, and made a mental note to introduce him to Sam. Sammy needed someone in his life, someone fun, and since Dean was obviously going to be spending a lot of time with Castiel, he'd need someone soon. 

Eventually, right around midnight, Dean sat up with a bright grin. "Let's go down to the creek, Cas." He whispered quietly, and Cas looked up at him, tilting his head like a confused puppy.

"Why would we do that?"

"To go skinny dipping. Come on, you have to have a little fun." He shuffled a bit, taking Cas's hand and tugging him until they were both out of the truck. Dean reached back and grabbed their boxers so that they could walk there and back with at least a bit of clothing to cover them up. As they were walking, Dean held on to Cas's hand, and they continued to talk. "You grew up here, and you really never went skinny dipping in the creek?"

"Of course not. Perhaps my elder brothers did, but I've never thought about it." Cas smiled a little, bringing their hands up, turning them so Dean's hand was pressed to his lips. "It will definitely be an interesting experience, though." He said quietly, glancing up at Dean for a moment, before turning his gaze forward.

They were surrounded in a comfortable silence for the rest of the walk. When they reached the creek, Dean took off his boxers, and glanced to Cas, who did the same. With a wicked grin, he scooped Cas up into his arms and threw him into the water. Castiel gave a surprised yell, before he disappeared under the water with a splash. Dean laughed, and waded in after him, almost keeling over. "Oh my God... your face..." He got his laughter under control, taking deep breaths. He was still chuckling a little, although that died off when he realized that Cas hadn't come up for air yet. "Cas?" He said called. He let his mind go back to when he'd come out here last. There hadn't been any big rocks, or sharp rocks... 

He was jarred out of his worried thoughts and frantic looking by strong hands grabbing his leg and tugging hard. He let out his own surprised yell, falling back into the water. He launched himself up, shaking the water from his hair and wiping it off of his face. Cas was laughing, full and loud. "You should have seen _your_ face, Dean Winchester."

Dean chuckled softly, even though he wanted to be mad. He just... couldn't. He wrapped his arms around Cas's waist tugging him against him. "Oh really?" When Castiel just looked at him with a bright grin, Dean leaned forward and captured his lips in a kiss. When Cas relaxed in his arms, Dean brought his hands up to tangle them in Cas's hair.

And then he shoved Cas's head under the water.

Dean laughed softly, and backed away, so that there at least couldn't be _immediate revenge_. Castiel came up out of the water, spluttering a little. "Dean!" He gasped, glaring. "This is why I have trust issues."

"Aww, you're no fun, Cas."

"I think you'll change your mind about that." 

"And how do you plan on changing my mind?" Dean asked, smirking a little. He watched as Cas waded up to him, and Dean could already feel his heartbeat pick up the pace.

"Like this." Cas leaned forward and kissed him, wrapping his arms around Dean's neck. They continued like that for a couple minutes, and eventually Castiel got tired with the pace and leveraged himself so that he could tug Dean down, so that Cas could wrap his legs around Dean's torso, kissing all over his face.

\--

When the sun began creeping up over the horizon, Dean awoke. He and Cas were curled together a little way away from the creek, under a one of the willow trees on the plush grass. He yawned, and curled closer to Cas.

Until he realized that it was _sunrise_.

"Shit." He grumbled, scrambling up. "Shit, shit, Cas, we've got to go." He scrambled to his feet, looking around and puling his boxers on. Cas leaned up on his elbows, rubbing his eyes sleepily. Dean took a moment to appreciate just how adorable Cas was, but than remembered their current predicament, and became even more frantic. "Come on, babe, we've got to get back. Your dad's going to kill me if he sees us sneaking back together..."

"No he won't, Dean..." Cas mumbled out quietly, but he got up anyway, getting his own boxers on. "My father doesn't get involved in any of our love lives unless we are being harmed in some way."

"Well, then I'll _lose my job_ , so come on, hurry!" He nudged at Cas insistently until he was on his feet, and he started tugging at him until they were walking back across the pasture and back toward the truck. 

There was silence for awhile. But then Cas said, "I was serious. My father won't mind that we're dating, and he certainly won't fire you because of it."

Dean sighed. "Yeah, well... it still feels like he'd treat me differently, you know?"

Castiel chuckled, but he didn't say anything else.

But Dean didn't argue when Cas took his hand.

\--

Two years later, and Dean was still working for Mr. Novak. He and Cas were still dating, happily might I add. Everything was perfect, and Dean barely ever left the farm. He'd work during the day, and at night he and Cas would either sleep in the backseat of the truck, down by the creek, or every once in awhile they'd head up to Castiel's bedroom. Usually that last one only happened when it was ridiculously cold outside and it was unbearable to sleep anywhere else. Dean was almost sure Mr. Novak knew about their relationship. But he must not have given it much thought, as he didn't say a word the few times he caught Dean and Cas sneaking back from the creek, or climbing out of Dean's truck.

It was a warm spring afternoon, about the middle of May, when it happened. Dean had just gone down to the creek on horseback, and he was only in his jeans, his t-shirt stripped off, as he'd just climbed out of the water a few minutes ago. He noticed his horse nicker quietly from where she was grazing, and he looked up. It was only Cas, of course, and Dean grinned brightly. "Hey." He greeted, reaching up to pull him down into a kiss. "What's that?"

"I thought I'd bring you a bit of a snack. It's my mother's old recipe. The rest of it is up at the house." Cas murmured quietly, setting the small plate of pie down, as well as a tall glass of lemonade. "You're going to have to hurry with chores if you want anymore. I saw Gabriel eyeing it as I left the house. I'm guessing Sam will be able to fend him off for a little while, but only for so long. Gabriel will find a way to trick him into giving him the rest of it." Cas chuckled softly, considering the bigger and definitely more intimidating Winchester had a big soft spot for Cas's older brother. A growing soft spot. Dean would have to give Gabriel his 'don't you dare hurt my little brother or i'll cut your legs off' speech. 

Dean huffed a breath, looking irritated. "Well if he eats it all, you better make me another one."

"I will. I promise."

They fell into a comfortable silence as Dean ate, and even though it was pretty hot out, they sat pressed together. Dean had a one of his arms resting around Cas's waist, and Cas had his arm laying across Dean's lap. Dean finished up with the slice of pie pretty quickly, and when he was done he leaned over and gave Cas a quick kiss. "Thanks. Guess it's time for me to get back to work, though." He grinned brightly. "Want to ride back with me?"

Cas smiled. "If you keep your shirt off, that could definitely be arranged." He brought Dean in for a kiss again and whispered against his lips, "But I'm steering." And with that he was on his feet, abandoning the plate and the glass, as he knew he would be back - probably that night, even - and he could just retrieve them than. He swung himself up and into the saddle with a laugh, and Dean followed more slowly, his t-shirt over his shoulder. He didn't get on, though, and Cas looked down at him with inquisitive eyes. "You aren't going to be childish about this, are you? If you want to sit up front, fine, but I'm still in control."

Dean rolled his eyes. "No. I don't mind being in the backseat." He grumbled quietly. He went silent for a moment, thinking. But, finally, he decided that it was time.

He pulled a tiny little box out of his jeans pocket, and he fell to one knee. 

Castiel's eyes widened. "Dean..."

Dean cleared his throat, giving him a look that said 'just let me explain'. "Cas, you uh... I... well, I love you. Since the beginning, actually. Seriously, if love at first sight is a thing, than I experienced it because, wow, I almost got whiplash from how fast I fell in love with you." He grinned at him cheekily, looking up at him through his lashes. 

Cas just laughed, though there were definitely tears in his eyes. Ocean blue eyes. They always were the most beautiful eyes...

"I'll just get to the point. I love you, Cas, and I want to marry you. But the question really is, do _you_ , want to marry _me_?" Dean felt a bubble of nervousness float up through his chest, making his heart beat faster, and his throat and mouth went dry. He felt like he was going to throw up, he was so nervous, but he tried his best not to let it show. 

"Of course, Dean." Cas's quiet voice interrupted his thoughts, and Dean looked up. Cas scrambled down off the saddle and fell into Dean in a huge hug. "Of course. Because me too. I fell in love with you, too. Fast, I mean." His words were a jumble, and they fell out of Cas's mouth fast and his face was pressed into Dean's shoulder, so they were muffled, but Dean heard them all the same. He set the box aside as quickly as he could, and wrapped Cas in his arms, pressing him as close as he could possibly get. 

"Good. That's..." Dean had to swallow, trying to get his voice to work properly, and tried to get rid of the lump in his throat. "That's good. Awesome, actually." 

And it truly was just that. Awesome.

\--

They were married in late spring, and the sun was as intense and as hot as the day Dean and Cas had met. 

Dean Winchester didn't usually complain about hard work, but he could complain about having to wait in the boiling hot sun for two hours in a God damn suit and tie. He was getting ready to rip the thing off, but he knew Cas wouldn't want that. Cas had always wanted the traditional-style wedding, and Dean loved Cas enough to oblige in something so simple.

The wedding was short, and sweet, kind of like their courtship before they started dating. It was everything Cas had ever wanted, and Cas was everything Dean had ever wanted, so it worked out quite perfectly. 

Really, it was perfect.

Mr. Novak gave the farm to Dean and Cas as their wedding present. He had decided to retire, and he knew that Dean was the right man to take his place. Cas was ecstatic, and Dean felt much better about his relationship with Cas, like he hadn't done anything to upset the farmer. Dean still wanted to open a mechanic's shop, and Cas encouraged that dream, saying that they could have a garage right out there on the farm. It was in the middle of two towns, and Dean knew how to fix everything from classic cars, to new cars, to farm equipment. And in a year or two he did manage to open his shop, and it was a good success, bringing in plenty of funds. 

Castiel helped Dean wherever he could, and with a veterinary degree, he also was in charge of taking care of their animals. More importantly - well, important to Cas anyway - was that he started a small bee farm. Dean wasn't a huge fan of bees, but they made Cas really happy, so he put up with the few stings he got every once in awhile. 

Life on their farm was just that, really. It was perfect. 

And on their wedding night, after they finally settle down and the excitement drifts to sleepiness, they will whisper to each other.

"I love you, angel." Dean will say, softly and mumbly, and it's not the first time he'll use that nickname and it certainly won't be the last. 

"I love you too, Dean."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
